Bukan Kau, tapi Aku
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Boboiboy ditugaskan Ochobot untuk selalu memperhatikan Fang, kawan sekelasnya yang terlalu perhatian pada pria bertopi jingga ini. Sedangkan Fang, dia masih terus tidak bisa mempercayai orang bahkan pada Boboiboy sekalipun. Sekuel dari BoBoiBoy: Gardening. #Challenge fict: Between Good and Evil. / Completed
1. Fang dan Iri Hati

**Bukan Kau, tapi Aku**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

**.**

_Fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti challenge Alexandra Ceng yaitu "Between Good and Evil". Kebetulan saya suka sekali dengan mitologi. Maunya dibuat dalam fandom kegemaran saya tapi saya lagi semangat berpartisipasi dalam fandom ini. Bahkan saya sampai mengoleksi kasetnya saking suka sama fandom ini._

_._

**Warning! Sho-ai fanfic, Indonesian language, please apologize if you got some mistake(s) on this story.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

[1/3] – Fang dan Iri Hati

Semua orang tahu jika orang jahat itu selalu berperangai buruk. Semua orang tahu jika orang yang baik adalah orang yang bisa bertutur kata lembut. Berarti seharusnya, orang baik dan buruk bisa dinilai dari penampilan luar bukan? Bahkan orang yang sering terkena penyakit pikun juga tahu akan hal itu.

Memang dinilai dari luar adalah awal manusia mengkritik pribadi yang dimiliki insan di depannya. Bukannya apa, ini memang sering sekali terjadi dalam praktek kehidupan saat bertatap secara empat mata.

Begitu lah seharusnya.

.

.

"BoBoiBoy, lagi-lagi kamu ketiduran dalam kelas."

Suara samar-samar nan berat membangunkan tidurku yang lima detik lalu masih dalam dunia alam bawah sadar. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap memandang manusia yang tengah berdiri di samping meja belajarku, dan terlihat dia melipat tangannya tepat di depan dada. Kedua matanya tertekuk marah sangat terlihat jelas walau ia memakai kacamata berkaca biru bening sebagai penghalang aku menatap matanya langsung.

"Sebentar lagi, capek habis bangun pagi-pagi karena harus membantu Atuk," rewelku. Kembali aku memejam mataku karena rasa kantuk yang masih aku rasakan. Kedua tangan aku lipat di atas meja dan merebahkan kepalaku diantaranya sebagai alas bantal.

"Hhh, bagaimana bisa menjadi pahlawan jika saja dibangunkan malah malas?" tanyanya kini dengan nada angkuh.

"Ya kau kan ada Fang," balasku sambil cengegesan walau kedua mata masih terpejam, menyembunyikan iris almond dari insan yang ada di depanku kini.

Suara berat itu, siapa yang tidak bisa mengenalinya? Bukan berarti juga memang mudah mengenalnya sih, hanya saja karena dia sudah lama selalu ada disisiku ketika bertempur aku sampai hafal setiap pemilik pita suara rekan seperjuanganku sendiri.

Fang lah namanya. Dia adalah rekanku yang malah terlihat seperti asistenku jika saja kami satu kantor. Dia seakan-akan menggantikan posisi 'Ibu' dalam hidup pribadiku saat ia hadir di depanku. Mengontrol makanku, membangunkanku saat aku tertidur di jam yang tidak pas, dan memarahiku saat aku berbuat yang tidak senonoh—dalam arti dalam pandangannya ia tidak senang.

Padahal kami berdua ini rival. Dia hanya memanipulasi bayangan, sedangkan aku memanipulasi ketiga elemen—petir, tanah, dan angin. Dalam logika pasti kalian mengira aku lebih unggul kan? Tidak. Kalian salah. Dia dapat menghilangkan dan menjadikannya bentuk 'baru' sesuka hati dengan kemampuannya tersebut. Itu baru saat kekuatannya dibatasi dengan tiadanya cahaya yang menjadi ruang ia bebas membentuk bayangan—dimana kemudian mereka memiliki ruang dan hidup seperti bentuknya. Bagaimana bila saat ia diberikan kekuatan untuk dapat memanipulasi bayangan saat gelap?

"Seperti biasa pemalas," gerutunya. Aku sengaja tidak menjawab omelannya agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengosongkan pikiran lelah juga meregangkan otot-otot yang pegal. Kalian tidak akan bisa bayangkan bagaimana pria berumur 12 tahun harus bekerja berat membantu orang yang satu-satunya sedarah denganmu di wilayah lingkungan hidupmu. Membantu orang itu rasanya begitu susah ditahan apaagi terhadap orang yang kamu sayangi

"Biar saja lah Fang. Biarkan dia tidur. Kembali ke tempat dudukmu," perintah sosok lain dengan suara berat yang menciri khas kan dia adalah laki-laki. Terdengar helaan nafas kecil merespon kalimat barusan.

Kalau tidak salah tadi itu suara...

"GURU PAPA ZOLA?!" aku terperanjat kaget dan serasa badanku begitu kesemutan setelah bangun tiba-tiba—layaknya disetrum secara langsung—menyadari siapa pemilik suara yang menyahuti Fang barusan.

"Eh dah bangun? Tidur saja lagi, BoBoiBoy," izin pria berbadan besar nan kekar dengan memakai topeng merah yang menutupi matanya tersebut. Kalian takkan percaya jika guru matematika kelas kami ini adalah orang yang memang benar-benar terlahir dari permainan. Salahkan musuh bebuyutanku, Adu Du, sang alien kotak yang senang sekali merebut coklat buatan kakekku untuk mendapat kekuatan besar, ketika memasukkan aku dan satu kawanku ke dalam _video game_ saat aku dan Gopal bermain_ game_ 'Papa Zola 5'. Cerita kenapa ada alien di tempatku? Sangat panjang.

"Tidak guru. Itu tidak so—hoamm..." aku menguap lebar, padahal masih belum melanjutkan kata terakhir. Pria berkumis yang merupakan guru matematika kami sekali lagi menyuruhku untuk istirahat. "Tidur saja lah BoBoiBoy."

"Tumben guru Papa malah menyuruh BoBoiBoy tidur, biasanya malah membangunkan dia dengan kasar," tanya pria berbadan besar lain namun umurnya seperantaraanku. Kulit nuansa hitam memang merupakan ciri rekan serba tahu gosipku satu ini, Gopal.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa anak murid," sahut Papa Zola marah. Orang yang dimarahinya malah histeris terkagum-kagum.

"Yah, kalau guru Papa membolehkan," aku kembali memejam mataku. Belum sempat kedua katup atas bawah mata saling bertemu untuk menutup, terdengar hantaman keras memukul mejaku. Segera aku kembali duduk tegap mengejang.

"Tapi hari ini, ada ulangan dadakan Matematika. Masukkan semua buku kalian dan keluarkan alat tulis kalian dalam waktu 5 menit!" titah guru Papa Zola terdengar bengis. Kami semua berteriak kaget.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

...

"Guru Papa Zola jahat! Huhu!" Gopal menangis sepanjang perjalanan berbarengan denganku setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kami bertiga—aku, Gopal, dan Fang—melintasi trotoar jalan dimana kendaraan berknapot berlalu lalang di tengah jalan.

Kami bertiga kebetulan membentuk geng karena hanya kami berjenis kelamin laki-laki dari lima orang dalam regu—aku, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, juga Fang. Dan kalian sudah tahu pasti kan jika laki-laki senang sekali berkumpul bersama kawan serekan dan satu jenis kelamin dengannya?

"Hayo lah, hanya ulangan dadakan saja Gopal," desis Fang kembali bernada serba memojokkan khasnya. Aku langsung menatap Fang. "Apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Orang yang pintar dalam akademik matematika mana mungkin mengerti," timpalku. Aku menyabarkan Gopal dengan mengelus belakang punggungnya yang lebar.

"Salah sendiri. Makanya belajar dong." Lagi-lagi Fang menyahut dengan nada seenaknya, tidak mau peduli dengan orang yang bukan dalam posisinya sebagai anak rajin dan pintar. Aku jadi semakin kesal dengan tingkah angkuhnya juga lontaran kata bengisnya.

"Ayo Gopal, kita minum _Tok Aba Special Hot Chocolate_ sambil makan donat wortel di kedai kakekku aja yuk? Aku traktir," tawarku. Gopal yang tadinya menangis tersedu-sedu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan ceria.

"Eh hei bagaimana denganku?" tanya Fang.

"Orang dingin tidak usah lah," aku menarik tangan Gopal dengan langkah terburu-buru ingin meninggalkan Fang sendirian. Bukan seperti pikiranku bahwa ia akan ikut berlari, ia malah berhenti—enggan melanjutkan langkahnya.

'_Ah paling dia kesal saja,'_ batinku berusaha menenangkan aku.

**...**

"Kakek!" aku berseru dengan sudah mempersiapkan ekspresi ceria seyakin mungkin.

"Oh sudah pulang cucu kakek!" serunya tak kalah senang. "Bagaimana sekolahmu? Baik?"

Kakekku, yang biasa aku panggil 'kakek Aba' adalah orang yang memang murah senyum. Mungkin karena dia hanya tinggal sendiri di pulau ini, ia jadi sangat ramahan terutama pada keluarganya sendiri. Namun terkadang sisi galaknya juga pernah keluar walau sangat jarang.

"Baik kakek. Err boleh minta coklat panas kakek?" tanyaku melas.

"Tentu lah. Ochobot."

"Oke bos," sahut suara lain yaitu suara robot bulat kuning dengan kedua mata biru seperti teropong. Ia melayang dengan kedua sisi penutup bahu tangannya mengepak-ngepak layaknya sayap burung. Kedua tangannya yang panjang ia manipulasikan seperti tangan manusia untuk membantu kakekku menjaga kedai dengan menjadi pembuat susu coklat setiap pesanan pengunjung. Sudah nasibnya membantu kedai ini karena ia mendapat suplai energi hidup dari coklat milik kakekku.

"Oh ya Gopal, aku dengar ayahmu mencarimu tadi," ujar kakekku kepada kawan sekelasku ini.

"Mencari aku? Tumbenan banget."

"Entahlah. Katanya ingin minta bantuan segera mungkin. Eh bukan, ada keluargamu yang berkunjung di rumah kalian," kata kakek. Gopal langsung membesarkan matanya dengan lekukan bbir ke atas tanda senang.

"Iya kah? Oh BoBoiBoy, lain kali saja traktirannya ya! Sampai nanti!" Gopal berlari sangat laju menjauhi kedai. Aku hanya tertawa cengegesan sambil berujar, "Terbaik!"

"Oh jadi cucu kakek mau traktir orang ya?" gerutu kakekku saat Ochobot meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di depanku. "Dia itu sudah banyak hutang."

"Tak apa kan kakek? Sekali-kali berbuat kebaikan. Dia sedang bersedih karena tiba-tiba ulangan matematika dadakan," kataku jujur.

"Itulah BoBoiBoy. Selalu berbuat baik sampai gampang diperalat orang makanya mereka mau menjadi kawan baikmu."

"Eh?"

Pemuda berkacamata gagang nila dengan kini memakai jaket yang senada warnanya, duduk di sebelahku dengan hanya menatap lurus Ochobot. "_Special hot chocolate _satu."

"Eh Fang? Sejak kapan kau kemari?" tanyaku. "Biasa lah, menggunakan kekuatan bayang untuk sampai kesini secara instan," jawabnya cuek.

"Ish, cucu kakek memang suka berbuat baik lah. Itu baru cucu kakek," sahut kakekku dengan masih berwajah ceria. Fang menghela nafas kecil dan Ochobot tahu-tahu sudah menaruh cangkir pesanan Fang di atas meja depannya.

"Iya kek. Tapi BoBoiBoy ini kelewat polos," ucap Fang lagi.

"Apa salah aku? Berbuat baik kan wajar?" aku ikutan nimbrung.

"Iya. Berbuat baik sampai-sampai ketika lupa ingatan membela Adu Du dan membuat semua kawanmu sekarat," celetuk Ochobot yang masih menekuni pekerjaannya dengan kini mencuci cangkir-cangkir kotor.

"Engh itu hanya bagian ralat dari aku," balasku.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau diperalat orang?" sambung Fang kemudian setelah berkata ia menyeruput coklat panasnya tenang.

"Tak apa kan?" Fang mengangguk kecil dan meletakkan cangkir yang diseruputnya tadi kini hanya sisa noda yang tertempel di tepi cangkir. "Serah deh," katanya cuek dan ia kembali berdiri dan berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk pergi dari hadapan kami. Aku hanya menatap ia datar tanpa ingin juga memperingatkan tingkah tidak sopannya yang telah ia biasa tunjukkan pada khalayak umum.

"Ochobot, jaga kedai kakek ya? Aku ke rumah sebentar," kata kakekku. Sang robot hanya menyahut, "Siap bos!"

"... Jadi ini kah harusnya tugasku?" kataku kecil memecah kesunyian kedai setelah mereka berdua—Fang dan kakek—meninggalkan kedai juga kami.

"Masih mengingat percakapan kita sesudah kejadian 'itu'?" tanya Ochobot sepertinya mengerti apa maksudku. Aku mengangguk kecil dengan kepala menunduk. "Ayolah, sebagai satu-satunya cucu kakek harusnya tidak boleh traktir orang du—"

"Bukan itu!" bantahku. "Tentang Fang, Ochobot."

"Tentang kekuatan bayang yang sampai membuat pribadinya ikut goyah itu?" sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

"Memang dia kelihatan peduli denganku. Dia selalu mengurus hidupku sesudah kami berdua bertemu sejak saat 'itu'. Hanya..."

"Hanya kamu BoBoiBoy, yang dapat menjaganya. Takdirmu dapat membuatnya bertahan hidup, juga menjaga dunia," sahut Ochobot. "Sebagai pemegang takdir 'Kindness' atau artinya 'Kebaikan', yang mampu melawan dosa terberatnya 'Envy' dengan arti 'Iri hati'. Ingat, Leviathan terlahir dari dosanya yang muncul akibat kehadiran kamu di depan Fang."

Oh ya tentu saja aku menceritakan semua perihal kejadian ketika aku syok mendapati Fang menggunakan kekuatan yang bahkan Ochobot saja tidak tahu ia mendapatkannya bagaimana. Saat dimana dia berusaha membunuhku karena rasa kebenciannya yang begitu besar.

"_Kalian hanya manis di awal, lalu kalian akan menerkamku kemudian!"_

Entah mengapa aku turut sedih karena itu berarti ia sempat tidak mempercayai persahabatan kami ketika bersama-sama merawat juga menjaga tanaman yang ditemukan Fang enam bulan yang lalu. Dia bahkan mengucapkannya dengan nada menjerit meski dengan pita suara besar juga mencekam. Suara iblis yang telah mengambil pita suaranya sementara dan mengganti dengan miliknya.

"Tidak adakah cara untuk melenyapkan kekuatan mengerikannya itu?"

"Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang identik dengan pribadinya. Semua juga—termasuk Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya, bahkan kamu. Aku saja memberinya kekuatan naga bayang setelah 1 bulan habis kejadian itu bukan?"

"Mengapa dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan Ejo Jo saat itu? Malah naga bayang."

"... Hatinya yang akan terkikis, BoBoiBoy. Dia bisa menjadi iblis 'hidup' dimana ketika menjelma menjadi Leviathan, dia hanya berdiri di ujung jurang keputusasaan dengan hati menghitam—tergerogoti. Menghabisi seluruh umat sesamanya tanpa ada lagi sisi hatinya sebagai 'manusia'. Itu sangat mengerikan, kau tahu?"

"Lalu? Bukannya itu tak terlalu parah kan?"

"Itu adalah kekuatan yang seharusnya bukan manusia yang menanggungnya. Ketika itu, dia hanya bisa menangis sambil meratapi takdirnya. Memutuskan harapnya agar sisi manusianya kembali dan enggan lagi merasakan betapa bahagianya menjadi makhluk hidup yang sempurna di bumi."

Entah mengapa aku mendengarnya seperti ada bagian dari ayat kitab suci islam, al-qur'an.

"Kalimatku keren kan? Baru diajarin kakek bagaimana mengaji dan menghafal artinya," sambung Ochobot dengan nyengir. Aku mangap saking terkejutnya ternyata firasatku benar nyata. "Malah teringat isi arti kitab suci. Hehe."

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan suatu pertanyaan selintas ada dalam benak pikiran.

"Ochobot."

"Ada apa?"

"Waktu kita mengadakan pesta karena aku menang dalam pertandingan futsal melawan Fang, kenapa dia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan bayangnya? Katanya jika malam tidak bisa?"

"Dia itu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya saat ada media membuat gelap terlihat, yaitu cahaya. Kebetulan saat itu kan bulan purnama, jadi tentu dia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan tersebut selayaknya sewaktu dia mengaktifkan kuasa pertamanya."

"Tapi dia menjawab tidak tahu."

"Sekarang dia pasti tahu apalagi sejak pertemuan kita dengan Adu Du untuk mengambil penawar pistol emosi y."

"...," aku hanya mengangguk kecil dalam keheningan.

**-Bersambung-**

**A/N: Iya. Ini sekuel dari cerita BoBoiBoy: Gardening. Dikarenakan banyak yang minta cerita itu dilanjutkan, dan sekalian mengikuti challenge. Siapakah pairingnya? Kalian bisa tebak pertama, namun kedua takkan kalian bayangkan haha. Maka ini akan diselesaikan terlebih dahulu lalu menyelesaikan fanfic lainnya yang belum kelar.**

**Semoga bisa selesai dibuat sampai sebelum deadline ditentukan. Saya takut dengan 'the power of kepepet'.**


	2. Apa Arti Aku Bagimu?

**Bukan Kau, tapi Aku**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

**.**

_Fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti challenge Alexandra Ceng yaitu "Between Good and Evil"._

_._

**Warning! Sho-ai fanfic, Indonesian language, please apologize if you got some mistake(s) on this story.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

[2/3] – Apa Arti Aku Bagimu?

"_Bo__B__oi__B__oy, terimakasih karena selama ini mau menjadi lebih dari kawan untukku..."_

"_Eh kau mau kemana Fang?"_

"_... Aku sekarang mau berpaling dan tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi."_

"_Eh? Kenapa?"_

"_Karena disini sekarang ada Ochobot."_

"UFFF!" aku bangkit dari ranjang akibat terjaga dari tidurku, dan mendapati lagi-lagi biskuit rasa aneh dalam mulutku. Sontak aku memuntahkan semua isi makanan dalam mulutku yang ia sumpal keluar jendela—dengan sebelumnya aku turun dari ranjang lalu berlari kencang menuju jendela.

Ochobot seperti biasa melakukan hal ini untuk membangunkanku secara paksa saat aku keenakan tidur dan ia tidak bisa membuatku terjaga. Tidak heran untuk sebuah robot kuasa dengan memiliki emosi, berbuat iseng sampai kelewatan begini.

"Pagi BoBoiBoy, hehe," Ochobot tertawa kecil mendapati aku memaparkan wajah kesal padanya. "Ini suruhan bos loh, bukan karena aku mau."

"Ochobot! Kau kan sudah tahu biskuit Yaya itu rasa ampelas! Aku bisa mati karena hilang nafsu makan akibatmu!" tukasku selesai memuntahkan seluruh material dalam kerongkonganku, yang beruntungnya aku sempat menahannya sebelum larut lalu lebur hingga ginjalku teracuni. "Lagian hari ini kan hari libur!" Sang yang dimarahi semakin tertawa kejam.

"Hahaha, maaf deh. Tapi tadi kau teriak nama Fang sih, jadinya aku kaget," terang Ochobot. "Habis mimpi apa?"

"... Dia lebih menyukaimu daripada aku," kataku kecil tanpa basa-basi. Langsung saja terdengar suara batuk kecil mengiangi pendengaranku, sebagai respon jawaban kalimatku barusan.

"Aku ini hanya robot. Apa yang istimewa dari aku daripada kau?" tanyanya. "Maksudnya suka apa ini?"

"... Entahlah," jawabku pendek setelah berdiam cukup lama yang mampu membuat si penanya penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan, suka dalam arti sampai ingin memeluk dan mencium? BoBoiBoy, kau hina."

"SEMBARANGAN! Aku bukan maho woi!" balasku.

"Ya sudah. Itu kan hanya mimpi. Bos minta bantuan untuk menyusun meja-meja kedai."

"Ayolah, sejam saja lagi aku tidur. Aku belum puas tidur."

"Dasar pemalas! Lihat dong Fang yang pagi-pagi sudah membantu bos menata kedai!"

"Ngigau kali," ejekku. "Ngapain juga dia ada disini di jam 4 subuh begini?"

"Bagus Fang! Itu kotak bawa juga sekalian ya."

"Baik kakek."

"Nah tuh," Ochobot yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarku langsung celetuk saat mendengar suara seruan dua pria dari bawah lantai. Aku segera berlari menyusul tempat berdirinya Ochobot setelah sempat mengambil topi jingga polkadot kuning kesayanganku.

"Larinya cepat banget."

**...**

Setelah sempat aku menyapa Fang dengan ucapan "Pagi!" dan ia juga membalas dengan kata sama meski tanpa ulasan senyum, kami berdua entah sejak kapan menjadi membantu kakekku mengangkat barang berat bersamaan. Seperti membawa kotak berisi kaleng-kaleng kakao kakek kesana-kemari, membawa gelas-gelas yang tertinggal di dalam rumah, dan lainnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Terasa kakiku gemetar hebat setelah kakekku berseru mengucapkan kalimat yang memuaskan hatiku untuk segera memulihkan tenaga setelah bekerja keras selama 2 jam 34 menit. "Yak silakan istirahat dulu."

"Hhh! Begitu saja kamu capek, BoBoiBoy?" remeh Fang melihat aku yang tidak kuasa berdiri dengan tegap.

"Kau juga—hh, k—kenapa kau banyak sekali tenaganya..." sahutku lemas. Fang reflek menahanku berdiri dengan memeluk kedua pinggangku kuat. Saat dia mengenakan pakaian tanpa lengan sebagai dalaman seragam sekolahnya juga jaket nila kesayangannya yang selalu ia ikat pas di pinggang, aku menjadi was-was mudahan saja dia tidak bau badan. Seragam yang ia sering gunakan saat misi membela kebenaran setelah perlawanan melawan Ejo Jo—musuh yang kami hadapi paling tangguh sepanjang hidupku—malah ia pakai pagi ini.

"Makanya banyak-banyak makan sayur! Paling ringan itu menyukai donat wortel," pamernya.

"Donat mulu," gerutuku.

"Sudah-sudah. Fang, katanya kesini mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan perihal pribadi pada BoBoiBoy kan?" sergah kakekku menengahi. Fang mengangguk kecil dan melepas peluknya ketika merasa tenagaku sedikit pulih akibat respirasi yang teratur.

"Iya kek. Makasih untuk mengingatkan," katanya sopan.

"Eh ada apa?" tanyaku. Fang hanya menatapku sebentar dan menarik tanganku menjauhi kedai. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

**...**

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku setelah ia menarik tanganku ke suatu pohon besar yang cukup jauh dari kedai juga kerumunan orang. Tanpa menjawab Fang hanya berjalan ke belakang batang pohon terdekat, dan kembali beberapa saat sambil mengenggam tanaman dengan tinggi 46 cm dengan menggunakan pot pemberianku.

"... BoBoiBoy, tolong rawat dia baik-baik ya?" katanya dan ia menyodorkan tanaman tersebut padaku. Ia mengerti kalau aku memang benar-benar kebingungan akan tindakannya tiba-tiba ini. Namun tanggapannya hanya berupa tersenyum kecil dengan diliputi rasa sedih—ekspresi yang sangat jarang sekali diperlihatkannya.

"Ada apa Fang? Tidak biasanya kamu begini," tanyaku tanpa ragu. Fang menghela nafas kecil.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah," katanya. Hatiku seakan tersambar petir saat itu juga. "Karena aku ketahuan."

"...Ketahuan apa?" saat aku bertanya, Fang semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Aku merasa ia memang betul-betul sedih sekarang. Aku merasa semakin bersalah. Dan dengan berat aku membiarkan rasa penasaranku menyelimuti diriku walau aku memang sangat penasaran sekarang. Tapi suatu keajaiban apakah yang membuat Fang membuka mulutnya walau aku tahu ia berat mengatakannya.

"Dulu aku kesini karena minggat. Aku salah satu anak dengan latar belakang KDRT keluarga," ujarnya sedih. "Maaf selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan jati diriku," katanya lagi.

"Dan alasan kamu pindah sekolah karena ketahuan tinggal di pulau ini?"

"Iya," jawabnya mengiyakan. "Hahh, pada akhirnya... aku bakal sendirian, lagi..."

"Jika memang itu takdirnya, mau tidak mau ya?" sahutku. Fang langsung menatapku nanar.

"Apa kau membiarkan aku hidup dalam kesepian, BoBoiBoy? Kukira kau adalah kawan terbaikku! Rupanya..."

"Tunggu! Maksudmu apa, Fang?" sungguh ucapan tiba-tiba Fang yang seperti kesal membuatku bingung. Namun ia masih juga menunduk.

"Kau tahu selama ini aku mendekatimu karena apa? Aku iri padamu! Kau yang selalu diistimewakan para penghuni pulau ini lah, selalu diandalkan dalam setiap masalah lah, dan yang paling membuatku iri adalah kau disini tanpa beban keluarga dan mempunyai kakek yang sangat baik hati!"

"Fang—"

"Sungguh BoBoiBoy... sungguh, kau adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Aku iri dengan semua yang kau punya—hiks!" Fang berbicara dengan sesegukan. Iris coklatnya yang terhalang kaca biru bening kacamata nilanya semakin memperlihatkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Fang..."

"Satu saja. Satu hal saja yang dapat membuat orang lebih memandangku daripada kamu. Mengapa dunia sangat tidak adil?" ia berusaha menahan segukannya. Ingin saja aku menyabarkannya, namun tanganku sudah menerima tanaman yang tumbuh cukup besar ini dari enam bulan yang lalu. Jadi tanganku tidak dalam keadaan bebas sekarang.

Hatinya yang selama ini diperlihatkan teguh, rapuh di depanku. Tatapan dinginnya dan tindakan cueknya selama ini, hanya untuk menutupi rasa irinya. Dia terlihat lemah hanya di depanku sekarang. Kurasa ia benar, aku hidup dalam penuh kebahagiaan. Apa yang bisa ia syukuri jika memandangku dari bawah?

Dia terlalu melihatku hanya dari atas. Padahal dia sendiri tidak menyadari keistimewaannya.

"Hei, kau kan pintar matematika," dan sukses Fang menatapku tersinggung seakan berkata, 'mohon-baca-situasi-sekarang'. "Aku benar kan?"

"Iya," katanya singkat. Aku terkekeh kecil takut. Takut tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan harimau bayang lalu mencakar wajah mulus layaknya _baby-face_ ini.

"Heh, memang benar sih. Aku memang lebih unggul dari BoBoiBoy!" lalu kembali sifat sombongnya keluar. Dia tertawa keji dengan nada tawa putus-putus jika mencapai 3 detik dan beristirahat setengah detik. Tawanya mengingatkankku saat dia tertawa kemenangan karena bisa mengelabui Adu Du, aku, dan Gopal, ketika misi BuBadiBaKo.

"Hish, sombong banget. Tadi habis mewek," sahutku. "Haha, BoBoiBoy. Jangan merasa risih. Nanti aku ajarkan matematika kok," bangganya.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang kami pijak terasa bergoyang entah kenapa. Kami berdua berusaha mungkin menyeimbangkan diri namun percuma. Semakin lama guncangan tanah semakin kuat.

"Eh gempa bumi kah ini?" terkaku ketakutan. Fang enggan menjawab dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi menyelamatkan nyawanya jika memang benar ini adalah gempa bumi dengan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Terlihat guncangan dahsyat ini membentuk suatu lubang besar di depan kami berdua, dan muncullah suatu robot besar bertubuh serba hijau keluar dari tanah tersebut. Kalau tidak salah, itu Mukakulus—robotnya Adu Du yang pernah dia gunakan untuk bekerjasama denganku melawan Ejo Jo.

"Argh! Lepaskan aku!" Ochobot mengerang dalam genggaman tangan robot tersebut. "Lepaskan! lepaskan!"

"BoBoiBoy! Ochobot!" Fang berlari ke arah robot tersebut dan membentuk tangannya selagi melangkahkan kakinya. "Elang bayang!" dan keluarlah seekor burung besar bertubuh gelap dengan kedua mata merah menyala terbang melesat menuju arah Ochobot. Fang sempat melompat menaiki burung tersebut.

"Mengerti! BoBoiBoy Topan!" langsung aku menaiki papan luncur anginku dan melesatkan terbang menuju robot yang ingin kabur saat melihat kami berdua mengejarnya. Aku menyusul burung bertubuh gelap milik Fang. "Adu Du! Serahkan Ochobot pada kami!"

"Kalian kira kami bodoh apa?"

Suara yang barusan menyahuti kami itu... aku mengenalnya. Itu suara...

"Ejo Jo?!" kami berdua serempak terkejut sampai kami berhenti mengudara. Alien bertubuh hijau dengan memakai pakaian besi itu tertawa disamping robot Mukakulus yang berhenti untuk terbang menjauh. Ia hanya menggunakan jet dari kedua kakinya.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat kalian," kata Ejo Jo sinis.

"Kau mengapa ada disini?!" tanya Fang lantang. "Tidak puas dengan masuk dalam rumah sakit alien ahli menipu itu?"

"Aku datang kesini agar kalian juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya masuk rumah sakit! Dan kali ini, aku menggunakan teknologi lebih canggih lagi."

"Lebih canggih?"

"Aku telah meng-kopi data ke empat jam kuasa yang pernah aku pergunakan," setelah ia selesai berucap, terasa tubuhku berat untuk mengambang meski telah menggunakan papan luncur angin. Aku pun terjatuh diikuti Fang.

"AAAA!" Fang berteriak panik selagi terjatuh. Wajar untuk manusia yang jatuh pada ketinggian 2 meter. "BoBoiBoy, apa kau tidak bisa memanggil Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal?!"

"Aku sedang berusaha!" aku kini tengah panik. Cukup lama aku memainkan jam tanganku yang biasa kugunakan untuk memanggil rekan pahlawan lainnya. "Tunggu, pusaran taufan!" dan sukses aku dan Fang mendarat secara pelan dengan hanya jarak 10 cm lagi kami menghantam daratan bumi. Untung saja aku bisa berpikir kritis. Hingga angin berputar mengelilingi aku dan Fang untuk menolak berat dari gravitasi.

"Ide bagus," puji Fang. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku," aku dan dia sama-sama memposisikan diri ingin bersujud selesai pusaran angin yang menahan tubuh kami lenyap. Percuma kami berusaha kembali menggerakkan tangan kami. Ejo Jo telah menggunakan kekuatan milik Yaya dengan memanipulasi gravitasi sampai kami berdua tidak dapat berkutik.

**BRAKKK!**

Robot besar bernuansa hijau tentara terkapar di daratan. Dalam genggamannya yaitu sebuah bola kuning tergelinding lambat. Iya. Itu Ochobot.

"Argh, memang tidak bagus untuk bekerjasama denganmu!" kesal Adu Du dari dalam robotnya. Ejo Jo dengan tampan besinya hanya turun lambat, berdiri tegap sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang robot Adu Du.

"Sebab kamu tidak punya akal," sahut Ejo Jo sinis. "Bahkan bola kuasa kau lepaskan begitu saja."

Entah bagaimana Ochobot dapat mengelindingkan badannya menuju arahku. Bersusah payah, dengan seluruh genap kekuatan aku berusaha meraihnya meski tidak bisa melangkah. Sukses. Dia menggelinding dalam rangkulanku. Setelah aku memeluknya, kedua tangan juga kaki roda serba dua mata biru _sapphire_ berbentuk teropong muncul menghiasi bola tersebut.

"Hiks, BoBoiBoy..." robot kuning itu menangis.

"Tenang Ochobot, kini kamu ada denganku," ucapku menenangkan.

"Tadi mereka berusaha menghancurkan tubuhku! Aku berlari mencarimu tapi aku tidak menemukanmu! Kau kan berjanji akan selalu melindungiku?"

"Tenanglah Ochobot. Jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku takkan berbohong untuk selalu melindungimu," kuusap-usap kepala Ochobot seperti membelai kepala seorang gadis. Memang sikapku dengannya bisa dikatakan memanjakan. Hanya, beginilah.

"Memang aku tidak sia-sia mempercayaimu, BoBoiBoy," ucap Ochobot. "Kau memang yang terbaik dari semua orang yang telah kuberi kuasa."

"Bahkan aku mendapat kuasa karena terpaksa."

Aku dan Ochobot melengok sumber suara yang diketahui adalah milik Fang. Dia menatap kami tajam, namun bukan tatapan tajam yang biasa ia perlihatkan padaku.

"Kuasa yang kudapat karena terpaksa. Terpaksa diberikan daripada digunakan untuk orang yang berniat melakukan kejahatan," lanjut Fang. Jantungku seketika berderup ketakutan dengan mata Fang yang tiba-tiba menampakkan sorot kebencian. Adrenalin kurasakan memuncak menggerogoti sarafku.

Tidak terpengaruh kekuatan Ejo Jo, kembali aku lihat tubuh Fang melayang ke atas dengan kumpulan bayangan menyelimuti tubuhnya berbentuk lingkaran. Baru saja aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada Ochobot, namun rasa takut menguasai tubuhku. Mengalihkan pikiranku. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan memeluk Ochobot sekuat mungkin.

Fang membuka suaranya kembali, dengan kini pita suara yang kembali bukan miliknya. Suara berat laksana malaikat pencabut nyawa mengambil jiwa korbannya.

"Bagaimana, jika aku menjadi orang jahat?"

Bayangan-bayangan hitam berkumpul memutar lebih cepat, hingga kembali muncul bayangan yang pernah kutakuti seumur hidupku dari kekuatan Fang.

"Le..." aku mengucap terbata-bata.

"LEVIATHAN!"

**-Bersambung-**

**A/N: Err yah, kembali saya lanjutin fanfic ini karena ada dua sebab. Tolong jangan tanya. Haha. Saya tahu kayaknya ****internet di wilayah**** saya rada bermasalah, karena yang tidak punya akun saat review itu 3-4 hari munculnya. Beda sama yang punya akun yang muncul 30 menit sesudahnya. Tapi saya akan membalas review yang telah aku lihat dalam kotak review. Dan dengan sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada para pembaca yang review fanfic Boboiboy: Gardening. Maaf gak bisa ****balas atau ****PM karena ada suatu kendala dimana saat saya balas kadang PM saya tidak terkirim**** juga bingung mau balas dimana****.**

**HannyAnonymous:**

**Memang bakal pair Boboiboy x Fang. But who's know? Uke? Liat saja ya nanti~ Tenang, yang fudanshi disini kalian takkan bisa menebaknya. Terima kasih reviewnya.**

**TsubasaKEI:**

**Cahaya? Tidak. Disini diceritakan Jahat dan Baik. Oke jangan gaplok saya. Ini lanjutannya~**

**Hoshi:**

**Ini sho-ai nak. Berarti tidak ada adegan kissu. Maaf ya~ Saya masih menghormati Boboiboy itu islam. Tapi entah sampai kapan. Soalnya fanfic yang baru-baru ini memancing jiwa fujo saya. Makasih atas ucapannya.**

**Yuriko-chan:**

** ambil setting pertengahan chapter 3. Itu artinya saat mereka kelas 6 SD enam bulan setelah kejadian Fang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya; 2. Kalau mengambil setting kelas 6 SD, kejadiannya berarti sudah ambil setting saat Probe hidup kembali.; di chap 1 Boboiboy sempat bertanya kenapa Fang bisa menggunakan kuasa. Yang dark side itu karena chap 3 settingnya sore menjelang malam, dimana seharusnya Fang tidak bisa menggunakan kuasanya karena fase bulan purnama sudah lewat. Yah maaf jika fanfic saya masih kurang jelas. *bow* saya akan berusaha meningkatkan penulisan saya. Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya.**

**Lalalala-chan:**

**Gak, saya gak gunain fujo mode untuk menulis! Tolong jangan anggap aneh saya! Boboiboy x Adu Du? Pftt, mungkin bisa jadi! Gak kok bukan. Saya hina menjodohkan Adu Du sama Boboiboy. Boleh kok panggil Runa-san. Salam fujo~**

**P.S. : Btw kamu yang di kontak BBm saya yang namanya Anin anak baik?**


	3. Bukan Kau, tapi Aku

**Bukan Kau, tapi Aku**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

**.**

_Fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti challenge Alexandra Ceng yaitu "Between Good and Evil"._

_._

**Warning! Sho-ai fanfic, Indonesian language, please apologize if you got some mistake(s) on this story.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

[3/3] – Bukan Kau, tapi Aku

Kembali rasa kebenciannya padaku muncul. Kembali rasa ingin melenyapkanku dari muka bumi bangkit. Bayangan-bayangan hitam yang terkumpul dari kepingan-kepingan ingatannya akan pedihnya menjadi makhluk hidup, dimana pernah memijaki planet satu-satunya adanya 'kehidupan'. Menyeruak, menebarkan benih-benih kabar burung pada makhluk hidup akan akhir masa hidup mereka.

Bisa dibilang, dia membenciku namun mereka semua terkena imbasnya.

"FAAANGGGGG!" aku berteriak keras memanggil sang pemilik nama. Percuma. Sang pemilik tidak menggubris teriakanku. Ditambah dengan bayangan-bayangan yang semakin berkumpul lalu memadat, tubuh anak lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan itu terbungkus oleh 'gelap' sampai tak terlihat lagi wujudnya. Langit saja pun berubah mendung dengan kilat-kilat menyambar apapun di depan mereka.

Memori yang sama ketika Adu Du dan Probe membuat tanaman yang dia berniat baik ingin merawatnya menyerangnya, dan membuat emosinya terganggu. Berawal dari sebuah tanaman.

Tunggu.

Soal tanaman, dimana terakhir kali aku meletakkan tanaman yang dititip Fang?

**WUUSSHHHH!**

Angin kencang menerbangkan material dengan massa ringan ke arah kanan. Penuh perjuangan, aku menahan topi jinggaku agar tidak lepas dari kepalaku dengan menggunakan telapak tangan kananku. Satu tangan lagi masih aku posisikan memeluk Ochobot erat.

Ochobot tidak kalah takut denganku. Tubuhnya bergetar sepanjang aku memeluknya ketika Fang menyahut. Kedua tangan panjangnya itu juga memelukku sekuat tenaga.

"**Akhirnya! Akhirnya!"** terdengar suara iblis tertawa penuh kebahagiaan_. Sea serpent_ berukuran 3 kali kali lebih besar dari naga bayang Fang, kemballi hadir tanpa segan di depanku. Tidak seperti waktu lalu yang hanya sekedar tubuh panjang seperti belut, kini ia melebarkan kedua sayap kelelawar hitamnya hingga dia benar-benar menjadi seperti 'makhluk' sekarang. Walau masih bernuansa hanya gelap dengan gigi gerugi putih juga sepasang mata merah delima.

"BoBoiBoy! Gunakan kuasa tiga!" perintah Ochobot segera. Aku merespon dengan mengangguk, mengerti. Namun baru saja aku meletakkan Ochobot pada tempat aman, sesuatu menahan kedua tanganku masing-masing dengan dua tangan hitam.

"Kau tak boleh bergerak senonoh jika musuhmu masih di depan!" kata Ejo Jo ketus.

"Tapi, kalau makhluk 'itu' ada kita akan binasa!"

"Apa peduliku? Makhluk bumi memang harus mendapatkannya!" balas Ejo Jo. "Malah aku ingin berpihak pada kawanmu yang kini telah memiliki kekuatan besar!"

"Itu bukan kekuatan! Namun makhluk penghuni gelap!" ucapku lantang.

"Persetan mau memanggilnya apa," Ejo Jo tertawa kejam.

**DUAKH!**

Ekor hitam mengibas tubuh Ejo Jo, menghempas tubuh makhluk alien dari Ata Ta Tiga itu hingga menabrak pohon terdekat. Kedua tangan hitam yang menahan tanganku menghilang, membebaskan mereka kembali bergerak sesuka hati. Langsung aku mengaktifkan kekuatan 'gempa' dan mendetumkan kedua tangan besarku ke tanah, dan muncul golem yang langsung menahan tubuh Ejo Jo terhempas jauh.

"**Alien lemah! Ingin menjadi sekutuku? Kau bahkan takkan sanggup latihan dari dasar neraka paling rendah,"** ucap sosok hitam itu kesal. Ternyata sang Leviathan mendengar Ejo Jo bertutur tadi.

"Fang! Jangan, tolong jangan berbuat jahat! Aku mohon!" pintaku lantang, walau aku tahu ini sama sekali tak ada gunanya mengingat dari nada bicarana saja sudah seperti bukan 'Fang'. Leviathan itu menggerakkan lehernya menatapku.

"**Fang kawanmu telah tiada. Jiwanya kini aku seret ke dalam neraka,"** kata monster bernuansa hitam itu. **"Dia yang mengikat kontrak memberi tubuhnya padaku. Tenang, aku akan menyeretmu menemuinya, membuatmu dan seluruh penghuni bumi ini terseret dalam kegelapan!"**

**BLARRR!**

Kilat putih langsung menuju ke arahku, siap menerjang. Aku hanya dapat diam kaku, membelalakkan mataku apakah ini akan jadi akhir hidupku? Keringat menjalar dari pelipis, turun lalu memudar karena terkikis angin kencang dari awan-awan yang menghitam.

"Gunakan elemen tanah!" teriak suara robot yang kutahu adalah Ochobot. Segera aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan kilat bertenaga volt besar itu menyambarku. Material-material tanah partikel kecil dibuatnya, yang kemudian dibnatu angin deras untuk menerbangkan semua partikel berunsur tanah. Dari angin itu, memperlihatkan kini aku sedang berlindung dengan banteng yang terbuat dari tanah.

"BoBoiBoy kuasa tiga!" aku menyatukan kedua jam dari tanganku dan muncul dua bayangan dengan gaya berpakaian yang lain juga warna dariku. Yang merupakan diri adalah aku, BoBoiBoy Gempa. Sedangkan dua lainnya hanya bayanganku, yaitu BoBoiBoy Topan dan BoBoiBoy Halilintar.

"**Owh, dapat membuat duplikat rupanya,"** ucap monster itu.

"Kembalikan Fang dan pulang ke asalmu tercipta! Disini bukan duniamu!" perintahku lantang. Sang yang diperintah tertawa iblis, geli dengan ucapanku.

"**Dia sendiri yang memanggilku. Apa hakmu untuk menyuruhku pulang? Bahkan belum saja mengalahkan aku, sudah main sombong. Dasar manusia bodoh!"**

Terasa sesuatu menahan kedua kakiku, begitu juga dua bayanganku. Entah sejak kapan tangan-tangan hitam versi banyak seperti tangan hitam dalam neraka, menahan semua kaki-kaki kami bertiga dalam arena tersebut. Aku berusaha memberontak, dan semakin kuat eratan tangan mereka. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan sang raksasa tanah karena dia masih melindungi Ejo Jo yang tengah pingsan. Kondisiku terjepit. Bahkan Ochobot tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"**Kau tahu alasan anak ingusan itu mengikat kontrak denganku? Kau mau tahu kenapa aku ada?"** sang Leviathan mendaratkan tubuh besarnya di depanku—setelah hanya terbang ke udara dengan kedua sayapnya, menghasilkan dentuman keras untuk seukuran mahkluk bumi. Kedua sayap keelawarnya ia tutup kembali. Kedua mata merahnya ia hadapkan pas padaku, dengan jarak hanya moncong mulut bak naga yang memisahkan aku dengan matanya sejauh mungkin. Ukuran tubuhnya sungguh sangat besar.

"_**Saat itu, kedua orang tuanya berkelahi di depannya. Dia yang masih berumur 11 tahun berusaha melerai mereka."**_

"_Papa! Mama! Jangan berkelahi!" Fang berusaha melerai namun nihil. Mereka berdua, para manusia bodoh yang haus akan urusan dunia itu, terus bersahut-sahutan. Bahkan mereka berdua serempak menyuruh anak semata wayang mereka diam._

"_Aku tidak tahan dibeginikan terus! Aku juga sudah capek-capek kerja keras demi mendapat uang banyak! Tapi kau malah jalan bersama wanita lain?" marah Ibunya."Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghargai segala usaha kerasku?"_

"_Itu hanya asisten!"_

"_Aku juga! Aku bakalan jalan sama pria lain dan bilang itu juga 'asisten' nanti!"_

"_Kalau begitu, kita berdua berpisah saja daripada begini terus! Aku akan membawa Fang ikut denganku!"_

"_Tidak boleh! Aku Ibunya!"_

_Perdebatan dua manusia bodoh itu semakin menjadi. Sang anak merasa antara ketakutan dan sedih melihatnya. Ketika perkelahian surut, Fang bertekad memulihkan semangat Ibunya. Dan ia mendengar semua gerutu Ibunya dalam kamar sambil menangis._

"_Andai aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya! Aku berbuat baik seperti ini demi dirinya yang dililit hutang ketika masih pacaran! Baiklah, aku takkan pernah berbuat baik semudah membalikkan telapak tangan!"_

_Lidah Ibunya ia mulai menimbang-nimbang, dan ia paham. Manusia tidak perlu dikasihani, atau bakal diterkam._

_Ia berinisiatif untuk minggat, dan dengan tabungan seadanya serta akal pandai dia keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan dua orang yang bersangkutan itu. Dia hanya pasrah dibawa sang kereta. Dari rencananya di ingin pergi ke kota jauh, malah ditendang ke Pulau Rintis karena uangnya tak cukup untuk berpergian jauh._

_Rasa benci terhadap sesama ia rasakan begitu mendalam. Anak yang sejak lahir jarang diberi asupan kasih sayang. Segala usahanya dengan unjuk prestasi ia mulai berpikir tidak ada gunanya sekarang—setelah dahulu ia memiliki alasan untuk membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga . Perlahan, rasa tidak percayanya mengubah pribadinya menjadi penyendiri. Sebab itu ia selalu gampang dilanda kesepian, yang berbuah dengan rasa iri hati yang besar ketika melihat orang lebih bahagia darinya._

"_**Jenis kekuatannnya dari robot kuning mungil ada dari rasa kesepiannya,"**_ suara monster semakin terdengar bahagia, sampai-sampai melengking pada kalimat akhir. _**"AKU ADA DARI RASA IRI HATINYA! GYAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"Tidak! Fang tidak seperti itu!" aku mencoba mengelak.

"**Tidak, hum? Sampai kapan kau akan jadi bocah ingusan yang selalu bodoh? Kau tidak tahu alasan dia ingin menjadi populer mengapa?"**

"Kau jahat. Membongkar aibnya sendiri!"

"**Aku hanya memberitahu alasan dia menyetujui kontraknya denganku,"** sang monster tertawa kejam**. "Dia ingin menjadi populer untuk mencari perhatian dan kasih sayang dari manusia, tapi kau hancurkan! Berkatmu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Kalau bukan karena kau, dia dan aku takkan pernah bertemu! Aku akan memberikan rasa berterima kasihku, dengan ini!"**

Ia melesatkan ujung ekornya mencoba menubrukku serta bayanganku. Aku hanya bisa terpejam berharap lesatan ekornya tidak menindihku.

"BoBoiBoy!"

**DUAKH!**

Aku membuka kedua mataku setelah 5 detik aku meresponi suara yang memanggil namaku. Ochobot melindungiku dengan mengeluarkan perisai bening dari kedua tangan yang ia lebarkan.

"Ochobot?"

"Bukan BoBoiBoy, bukan kau yang salah," suara Ochobot terdengar getir. "Memang munculnya dosa dia adalah darimu, tapi asal Leviathan ini ada adalah aku!"

"**Apa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa sama sekali menembus perisai lemah ini?!"** Leviathan mengamuk. Ujung ekornya ia kibaskan beberapa kali menghantam perisai pelindung buatan Ochobot. Robot bernuansa hitam kuning itu bersusah payah berada dalam posisinya.

"Bukan kau, tapi aku," lanjut Ochobot. "Bukan kau yang seharusnya menerima imbas dosanya, tapi aku, selaku pemberi kekuatan padanya. Aku tahu saat itu hatinya memang gelap. Hanya untuk usianya, tentu dia masih belum mengerti akan sakit hati. Tapi aku tak tahu dia begitu cepat dewasa."

"Ochobot. Walau kau yang harusnya menerima imbasnya, namun bukannya aku yang merupakan penetral dosanya? Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang belum dimiliki Fang. Dan itu adalah—"

"Kebaikan."

Suara familiar yang bukan dari kami berdua mendekat, dan terlihat Ejo Jo yang menyeret Adu Du dalam keadaan pingsan itu tersenyum. Aku jadi lupa kemana raksasa tanahku?

"Ejo Jo..." kataku sengaja menggantung. Ejo Jo menatapku antara kesal atau lainnya.

"Aku patut berhutang budi denganmu, BoBoiBoy," kata Ejo Jo. "Akan kukeluarkan naga bayang dalam kekuatan penuh. Komputer!"

"Inilah efek dari sang pemegang takdir 'kebaikan'. Salah satu sifat syurgawi yang membuat makhuk lain membantu kita," desis Ochobot. "Yang melambangkan kuasa terkuatmu untuk dapat membuat bayangan. Pemegang takdir 'kerendahan hati' tak mungkin bisa menghasilkan keuntungan sepertimu."

"Meskipun Ochobot belum bisa memudarkan takdir Fang yang ini dengan takdirmu, kau masih bisa memudarkan takdir Fang lainnya kan?"

"Sombong."

"Benar. Terbaik!" aku mengacungkan jempolku ke atas. Ochobot mungkin akan tersenyum seandainya ia bertransformasi menjadi manusia sekarang.

"Naga... BAYANG!" teriak Ejo Jo dan bayangan hitam mencuat naik ke atas langit mendung. Dari lingkaran gelap langit yang berputar, terciptalah seekor ular naga bermata merah dengan tubuh gelap, turun dan mengaum. Sang Leviathan menengok pada naga tersebut.

"**Heh, ukuranku lebih besar dan aku lebih kuat darinya. Untuk apa kalian mengeluarkan naga kecil nan dekil ini?"** ejek Leviathan.

"Kalau belum coba, mana mungkin tahu?" balas Ejo Jo. Tubuh naga bayang melilit tubuh Leviathan yang 3 kali lebih besar darinya itu. Sang Leviathan meraung memberontak. Goyahan tubuh Leviathan membuat kedua kakiku serta dua bayanganku kembali bebas karena tangan-tangan nuansa gelap itu tidak menahan kami lagi.

"Golem naga tanah!" kedua tangan aku dentumkan dalam tanah, dan muncul naga dengan material tanah ikut membantu naga Ejo Jo menahan tubuh Leviathan.

"Temukan Fang dalam tubuhnya! Masuki tubuhnya!" perintah Ochobot. Aku mengembalikan kedua pecahanku kembali pada diriku untuk bisa mengantar diriku dengan papan luncur angin tanpa membawa Halilintar dan Gempa. "BoBoiBoy Topan!"

Kemudian aku melesatkan papan luncurku masuk ke dalam mulut Leviathan yang kebetulan terbuka akibat dijepit naga bermaterial tanah itu. "Ejo Jo, jaga Ochobot!"

"Tentu BoBoiBoy. Tentu."

...

"Fang!" aku berteriak memanggil-manggil nama orang yang kucari. Dalam lorong hitam bernuansa gelap, bersyukur aku memiliki keris petir untuk menjadi cahaya sementara. Cairan bermolekul apalah ini yang kupijak, tidak aku pedulikan. Tetap teguh aku lurus menerobos lorong.

"B—BoBoiBoy..." suara kecil yang memanggil namaku terdengar dekat. Aku berbalik, dan kagetnya mendapati Fang dengan tubuhnya yang setengah hancur dari terpaan cahaya keris petir. Setengah wajahnya enggan lagi berbungkus kulit, nampak seperti berkelupas memperlihatkan daging-daging onggok sang pemilik tubuh. Jaket kesayangannya yang ia ikat pada pinggang bahkan robek di bagian bawah.

"Fang, kau?"

"Jangan lihat aku. Aku ini orang jahat," Fang duduk diantara kedua lututnya lalu menunduk, menyesal.

"Fang. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Maaf aku tidak peka dengan masalahmu akhir-akhir ini," kataku.

"Orang jahat tak perlu kau kasihani," balas Fang.

"Jahat atau baik, tidak penting."

"Kau bahkan pernah mengataiku jahat di depan Adu Du dan Gopal."

Aku diam kecut.

"Aku berusaha menghalangi kalian karena aku ingin kalian mengakui aku baik. Tapi tidak pernah dianggap," dan lagi-lagi kalimatnya sukses membuatku diam mati kutu.

"Ergh yah, itu..."

Suasana langsung hening.

"Fang, ayo kembali keluar?" ajakku memecah keheningan yang lama tercipta.

"Tidak. Tempatku disini."

"Kau hanya kurang selangkah, Fang. Aku janji, kau akan merasa bahagia jika keluar nanti. Kau akan mendapat lebih banyak kasih sayang bukan hanya dari kami jika kau mau sabar."

Fang mendongak dengan menyipitkan matanya dibalik kacamata biru transparannya. Ia bangkit, dan menendang perutku dengan memusatkan kekuatan pada ujung kakinya. Aku terpental dan menabrak dinding, dan keris petir terlontar dimana ujungnya hampir mengenaiku jika saja aku tidak cepat menghindar.

"Aku takkan percaya dengan semua omong kosongmu!" ketusnya.

"Kau iri kan? Kau iri denganku kan?"sahutku cepat. Kurasakan tulang punggungku remuk terhantam dinding bermaterial keras. Dari apakah dinding hitam ini terbuat Serasa seperti semen. Dan yang terburuk, tidak ada jawaban dari lawan.

Saat ini aku susah sekali ingin melihat dimana posisi gelap enggan berbekal cahaya menerobos, sangat susah melihat sekitar. Inikah gelapnya hati Fang?

"Kau bisa sepertiku, kalau kau mau berbuat baik," kataku memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara kami. "Seperti ucapanku tera—ohok!" aku terbatuk dan sempat menangkap cairan yang aku ludahkan dalam mulutku. Bau amis dari zat hemoglobin menyengat menyeruak masuk dalam hidungku. Sempat-sempatnya aku terbatuk darah.

"BoBoiBoy!" terdengar suara Fang memanggil namaku lalu suara derap kaki yang semakin membesar getarannya menuju ke arahku. Sesuatu terasa menahan tubuhku yang tidak sanggup lagi aku tegakkan. Berbekal kesadaran yang masih aku tahan, aku memberanikan diri menghadap wajahnya walau aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena gelapnya ruangan ini.

"Hei, bukan kau seharusnya yang jadi pahlawan. Harusnya aku," kataku lemah.

"Aku memang iri denganmu, BoBoiBoy. Tapi kau ajarkan satu hal padaku," desis Fang. "Kalau pun berbuat baik tidak ada buahnya sekalipun, setidaknya sudah melakukannya saja dapat membuat hati puas."

"Hei kau cepat sekali dewasa, Fang."

"Kau punya kawan-kawan banyak karena kebaikanmu untuk membantu kakekmu yang menua. Lalu kau bisa berteman denganku, karena kebodohanmu untuk berbuat baik terus tidak bisa aku biarkan."

"B—bodoh?!"

"**ARGGHH! KENAPA AKU? KENAPAAAAA?"** terdengar suara Leviathan menggelegar dari luar. Aku kaget dengan apa yang aku pijaki ini bergetar. Fang semakin memperkuat sanggahannya pada tubuhku. Cahaya-cahaya mulai masuk menerobos ruangan berongga dari balik dinding sekuat semen, memperlihatkan tubuh Fang yang sudah seperti semula. Kulit-kulitnya kembali menutupi tubuhnya yang sempat terlihat mengerikan saat aku membiarkan sinar keris petir menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan berbuat baik sampai dibodohi. Aku akan jadi penetralmu, dengan sifatku yang masih sama," Fang tersenyum ketika aku mendongakkan wajahku. Senyum kepuasan untuk mendapat arti hidupnya yang sesungguhnya.

"**BERHENTI! TERUSLAH MERASA IRI, BOCAH! SIALAAAAANNNNN!"**

"Bukan kau yang harusnya diselamatkan ya? Tapi aku juga," kataku kecil. Aku memejamkan mataku karena rasa pusing yang hebat menggerogoti saraf otak, dengan sebelumnya rasa puas nan lega hati kurasakan ikut menyelimuti perasaanku. Terasa ruangan semakin terang, dan kurasa misiku sukses.

"BoBoiBoy?"

"**HENTIKAN! ARGH! TOLONG, HENTIKAN SEMUA TINDAKAN MENJIJIKAN ITU!"**

"Alasan aku menerima tugas menjagamu, karena aku senang mendapat kawan sepertimu."

"**HENTIKAAANNN!"**

"Apa yang menyenangkan dari mendapat kawan dengan condong terlihat berperangai buruk?"

"... Aku jadi tahu kalau rasa kagum hanya menambah rasa iri. Aku mengerti posisimu."

"**SIALAAAANNNN KAUUU BOCAAAAHHHHH!"**

"BoBoiBoy, aku tidak kagum denganmu."

Aku tersenyum kecil dengan katup atas dan bawah mata yang siap bertemu. "Tolong... lanjutkan misiku..."

Ruangan serasa semakin gelap, namun luas kurasakan. Terngiang jeritan Fang memenuhi pikiranku, memanggil namaku beberapa kali. Aku tidak kuasa untuk berjaga.

Maafkan aku, Fang...

...

"Nghh.."

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mendapati lelaki berbadan gendut memaparkan wajah senang. Sekeliling kamar bercat nuansa biru dengan dekorasi yang sangat kukenal, tertangkap sepasang mataku. Berarti, aku ada dalam kamarku sekarang.

"BoBoiBoy sudah bangun!" seru lelaki itu yang kukenal adalah Gopal. Gadis berhijab serba merah muda dan gadis berkacamata bingkai bulat menghampiriku yang terbaring. Mereka berdua tidak kalah senang dengan Gopal.

"Wah BoBoiBoy! Selamat datang!" seru Ying tak kalah senang.

"BoBoiBoy, Fang ada di bawah bareng Ochobot," kata Yaya yang mengerti mengapa aku menggerakkan leherku ke titik fokus yang berbeda, tidak menggubris Ying yang tadi menyelamatiku. Aku mengangguk kecil dan melempar selimutku, lalu bangkit dan berlari keluar cepat.

"Ih, baru saja bangun dan langsung pergi?"

"Maklumi saja, Ying."

...

"Fang!" aku berseru mendapati pria berkacamata bingkai nila bercerita bersama Ochobot saat menuruni tangga. Saat ia mendengar seruanku, ia melengok sebentar dan kembali membuang wajah. Aku yang sudah sampai disebelahnya langsung bingung dibuatnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau Fang?" tanya robot mungil di dekatnya terheran-heran.

"Akhirnya, setelah 4 hari mati suri juga bangun," kata Fang.

"E—empat?!" aku mangap hebat.

"Oh ya Ejo Jo menitip ini," Fang memberi suatu bola bercahaya indigo berukuran sama seperti bola tenis dengan sebelumnya menatapku kembali—memperhatikan posisiku. Aku tanpa bertanya menerimanya reflek. "Katanya karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya," lanjutnya.

"Ini apa?" tanyaku. Sang lawan menaikkan kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Itu batu cahaya. Cahayanya tidak akan pernah habis sampai berapa ribu tahun pun, dan sama terang. Batu itu didapat cukup susah dalam semesta ini," jelas Ochobot. Aku berkoor ria mengerti.

"Eh kalau ini dari Ejo Jo, dari Fang mana?" godaku. Sang pemilik nama berlagak kebingungan dengan memainkan bola matanya kesana kemari.

"A—anu, err—"

"Ciuman aja ya?"

"Hah?" Fang kaget mendengar permintaanku yang rada mustahil baginya.

"Ciuman bibir~" godaku yang sebenarnya aku sedang berbohong. Mana mungkin Fang mau. Aku juga ogah ciuman. Tapi entahlah. Sejak aku pernah bermimpi Fang akan meninggalkanku dan memutuskan dekat dengan Ochobot, aku jadi meminta hal aneh darinya.

"Baiklah."

Eh? Hei, aku hanya bercanda! Fang yang melihat raut wajahku aneh pun menggeleng heran.

"Bukan kau, tapi Ochobot," Fang mencium Ochobot gemas dengan menyentuh pipi Ochobot berbahan besi itu, dan sang robot mungil berbentuk bola langsung jatuh di tempat—pingsan. Fang kaget dibuatnya.

"Ochobot! Ochobot! Ochobot!"

Kami berdua bersusah payah membangunkan Ochobot kembali.

.

.

**Cerita Sampingan**

"Hei sampai kapan BoBoiBoy akan pingsan?" tanya pria berambut acak hitam kebiruan itu. Ia menggerutu mendapati rivalnya dalam keadaan terkapar tidur sedari tadi, sehabis mengantarkan sang pemilik kamar untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Entahlah. Mudahan saja dia cepat bangun," harap si robot mungil berbentuk bola. Ia melayang di sebelah pria bernama Fang dengan membawa baki berisi alat-alat kompres pereda demam panas. "Dan oh ya Fang, perihal kau membawa BoBoiBoy keluar badan Leviathan waktu itu—aku tidak mengerti. Bukannya sang Leviathan mengambil alih tubuhmu?"

"Dia hanya meminjam media 'bayang' aku. Jadi setelah berwujud sempurna, dia mengibasku menuju dasar perutnya," sahut lelaki itu. "Bagaimana Ejo Jo dapat mengalahkan makhluk iblis itu?"

"Ejo Jo meminjam tenagaku untuk mengaktifkan Mukakulus, dan saat itu Adu Du sadar dan memakai robot tersebut. Naga bayang Ejo Jo juga dalam mode kekuatan penuh dalam arti naganya lebih kuat dari punyamu," jelas Ochobot. "Dan saat itu dia melemah dan memudar tanpa sebab sebelum beberapa detik kemudian kau keluar membawa tubuh BoBoiBoy. Padahal sebelumnya saat Ejo Jo dan Adu Du menyerang, dia hanya tertawa karena kekuatan mereka tidak bisa mencederai sang iblis."

"Jadi begitu..." pria berkacamata bingkai nila itu mengangguk kecil—mengerti.

"Kau hebat Fang, bisa melenyapkan salah satu iblis terkuat dalam dirimu. Leviathan, salah satu dari tiga dewa yang mewakili air—disamping Ziz penguasa langit dan Behemoth sang penguasa dataran," kagum Ochobot.

"Aku hebat kan? Kali ini aku bakal bisa menandingi BoBoiBoy," kata Fang bangga. Ochobot menyipitkan matanya mengangguk setuju.

"Sedangkan aku, yang pemberi kekuatan justru adalah yang 'dilindungi'. Karena aku semua pertarungan dimulai."

Fang menggeleng lemah. Ia menarik tubuh Ochobot dan menahan tubuh robot mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Diposisikannya sang wajah robot bertatap empat mata dengan pria berumu 12 tahun itu.

"Sifat rendah dirimu itulah yang membuat kami ikhlas melindungimu, Ochobot," kata Fang. "Makanya aku ingin selalu menjagamu. Sekalian karena ini tanggung jawabku setelah kau mempercayakan pemberian kekuatanmu padaku, makanya—"

"Maaf atas ketidaksadaran aku sewaktu bilang BoBoiBoy itu lebih baik, Fang. Aku membuatmu sakit hati saat itu kan?" potong sekaligus tanya Ochobot.

"Permintaan maaf diterima," kata Fang. Ochobot sempat bernafas lega sebelum Fang kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi jika kau mengakuiku menjadi penjagamu."

"Kenapa malah bilang seperti itu?"

"Sejak aku tahu awal aku bersahabat dengan BoBoiBoy adalah karena menyeretmu masuk dalam perangkap Adu Du, aku merasa harus terus menjagamu. Aku merasa beruntung jika melindungimu," dan tuturan kata Fang tentu membuat Ochobot paham. Sewaktu semua anak murid kelas 5 jujur ditangkap P.E.T.A.I., Fang selamat karena menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejaran robot Ejo Jo. Ia paham kalau selama ini ia diperlakukan layaknya adik oleh pria yang diam-diam banyak penggemarnya ini.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," kata Ochobot. Sekali lagi, Ochobot tidak bisa tinggi hati. Fang berdecak mengeluarkan suara cicak.

"Mungkin hanya disampingmu, aku tidak bisa bertindak sombong."

"Sebelumnya, aku memberitahumu kalau tanaman kalian aku lindungi dalam perutku."

"Hei, jangan rusak suasana dulu!"

**-Finn-**

**A/N: Eh haha, endingnya melenceng sedikit dari perencanaan. Tapi ini fanfic pertama yang berhasil dibuat dengan mengkokohkan pemikiran rancangan awal, karena fanfic sebelum-sebelumnya yang berchapter kebanyakan melenceng dari rancangan awal (apalagi Gardening, mau buat cerita Fang fokus nanam banyak tanaman malah jadi cerita BBB x Fang). Aduh malah fanfic ini banyak yang review. Saya jujur, malu denga plot cerita yang ini.**** Dan alasan buat lanjutannya juga malu-maluin: 'karena ditagih reader(s)'.**

**HannyAnonymous:**

**Iya kasian, tapi gak dikasarin (kayaknya) deh. Makasih reviewnya dan... Tagihannya. /krik!**

**Kikuro & Yuzaku:**

**Humm, mau bilang BBB x Fang juga salah, kebalikannya juga kurang tepat. Mungkin bakal ganti posisi tergantung scene~**

**Honey Sho:**

**First time looked your review with 'curhatan' in it! Awesome! /malahkagum**

**Tabah ya mbak~ mungkin sudah nasibnya Hali-kun (aduh aku nyingkatnya gak enak soalnya itu termasuk dalam satu diantara kata makian) itu bengis.(?)**

**Fang tetap bakalan pulang kok, tapi gak diceritain karena buat storynya saja sudah sampai 3k+ *lap dahi* makasih reviewnya!**

**Fadhjimori:**

**Iya saya juga bersyukur peminat fandom ini rata-rata Indonesia. Daku ikutan bahagia~ makasih atas pujiannya~**

**lalalala-chan:**

**Saya gak galak, demi rambut Fang yang cocok jadi garap sawah (Fang: APA?!) saya ini anak kalem kok. (BBB: Tipuan dusta~ keponakan aja di- *dibekep) iya sih fujo, tapi saya tobat. (BBB: Tobat apa, baru beberapa hari udah main sambung paragraf main rated M dengan korban bocah SD- *dibekep(lagi)*). Makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya!**

**Hoshi:**

**Makasih semangatnya~**

**kira the great wolfes & rin-san:**

**Yuk kita tabok Boboiboy bareng-bareng? **

**Yuriko-chan:**

**Iya muncul. Ini lanjutannya~**

**chibi mikan:**

**Makasih pujiannya. Fang memang angst sekali hidupnya.**

**syuub:**

**Ukenya gak tahu sih. Maaf gak bisa ASAP. *bow***

**Dinda-chan:**

**Makasih pujiannya, dan maaf updatenya lambat.**

**RUE ERU:**

**Fallen Angel itu Lucifer. Kalau mau lebih tahu, silakan cek di 7 Deadly Sins di mbah gugel.**


End file.
